


Lovely School Trip

by SaraTheGay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheGay/pseuds/SaraTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and his classmates go on a field trip to the aquarium. Hijinx ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely School Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after my school went to Cumberland Island on October 15th, 2014 We drove in charter buses to get there and this happened in my mind while trying to fall asleep so I decided to write it down. EDIT: Wow just started writing this again it’s now June 6th, 2015. Oops?  
> And thank you my beta OpaliceWolf find her here on tumblr  
> http://opalicewolf.tumblr.com/   
> And please for give me for the none indenting AO3 hates me.

Armin was basically bouncing in his seat as everyone else was getting on the bus. Eren, who was tired and sleepy like everyone else, besides Armin, was sitting next to the blond. Eren stared sleepily at Armin wondering how someone could be so energetic at four thirty-five in the morning, but this was Armin we are talking about he gets energetic at the mention of sea creatures, and now, being able to finally see them in person on a school field trip, well let’s just say Eren was surprised Armin didn’t run all the way to the aquarium.  
Armin looked at him “Aren’t you excited Eren! We’re going to see so many aquatic creatures I couldn’t begin to name the all of them!” Mr. Ackerman, who looked like he had been through hell and back, glared at Armin because of how loud he was being, and it was obvious the man had a headache Eren felt bad for the man for once. Armin did get carried away a lot. The blond didn’t notice and kept talking about the sea animals.  
“Arlert!” Armin stopped talking and looked at Mr. Ackerman.  
“Yes, sir?” Armin asked.  
“Stop you’re damn yammering while I do a head count.”  
“Yes, sir.” Armin sat quietly in his seat while Mr. Ackerman called out students’ names.  
“Mikasa Ackerman?”  
“Here.”  
“Jean Kirstein?”  
“Here,” as he continued to call out names Eren tuned him out. After Mr. Ackerman finished calling out names he went back to his seat at the very front of the bus with Professor Hanji who probably talked his ear off. Once Mr. Ackerman was out of earshot Armin began talking about sea creatures again. Eren’s eyes slowly started drooping as Armin talked with his soft, calm, excited voice and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.  
Armin looked over at Eren and smiled slightly. This happens often. Armin will be on a rant of some sort and Eren will fall asleep. Armin blushed a little noticing that Eren had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Armin has had a crush on Eren for the longest time, deciding that he should probably go to sleep if he wanted to be wide awake for the aquarium, Armin put his head on top of Eren’s and went to sleep.  
Mikasa glanced behind her at her two best friends asleep with their heads on top of each other’s. She smiled slightly she could tell they both liked each more than best friends. She, for the past year, had been trying to get them to admit their feelings to each other with no success. They both we’re too oblivious to tell that the other like each other so she hope someday something would happen that would get them to admit their feelings.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Armin awoke to the bus suddenly coming to a stop. Lifting his head and rubbing his eyes he looked around and saw that most of the students were still asleep including a certain dark haired boy sitting next him. Armin felt the bus start moving again he looked out the window and saw that they had stopped at a red light. He slowly removed a book from his bag careful not to wake the boy asleep on his shoulder. Armin succeeded and opened his book to the page he left off on.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
People started to slowly wake up in the bus including the boy asleep on Armin’s shoulder. Rubbing his eyes and lifting his head, Eren looked around, confused for a second, then he remembered where he was. He looked at Armin who was engrossed in his book.  
“What are you reading?” Eren asked. Armin jumped not noticing that Eren had awakened.  
“Oh, um, just a book about the ocean.”  
Eren nodded, “Hey, Armin, can I lay my head in lap? Leaning my head on your shoulder kind of hurts my neck” Armin lightly blushed.  
“Y-yeah sure” Eren laid his head on Armin’s lap and put his feet in the unoccupied seat across from them. Eren had finally started to go back to sleep when suddenly Jean hit his leg.  
“Move your legs, asshole, I have to piss.”  
“Just step over them horse face.” Jean glared at Eren and kicked his legs.  
“Ow!” Eren sat up and kicked Jean in the shin. Jean grabbed his shin in pain and lifted his fist about to punch Eren when Mikasa grab his fist.  
“Stop fighting both of you. Eren move your legs.” Eren reluctantly moved his legs and let Jean pass. He sat in his chair correctly, crossed his arms and mumbled profanities under his breath. Jean passed by and went back to his seat beside Marco and started talking to the freckle faced teen. Armin began reading again as Eren played a game on his phone.  
Armin glanced up from his book for a second and saw the aquarium come into view, and the blond excitedly shook Eren’s arm.  
“What?” Armin pointed to the aquarium. “Oh, cool.” Eren put up his phone while Armin bookmarked the page he was on. They parked and everyone started to get off. Once everybody was off Mr. Ackerman began talking.  
“Okay, brats, you all get into groups of three and explore the place. I don’t really give a damn just meet at the front door by 2:30.” Then he walked off with Professor Hanji. Everyone got into groups of three and began exploring the aquarium. Armin grabbed Eren and Mikasa’s arms and dragged them to a exhibit of penguins. His eyes lit up as he looked at the flightless birds.  
“These are African penguins. They live to be ten to fifteen years in the wild and live to mid to late twenties in captivity, and they live around the southernmost coast of Africa,” he said looking at the penguins. Eren fondly smiled at him. Armin began to look around then grabbed Eren and Mikasa again dragging them to another exhibit.  
After a hour of being dragged around they agreed to have a bathroom break. Armin sat outside the bathrooms tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch.  
“Come on, guys! It’s already 12:46!” he shouted in the direction of the bathrooms, “We haven’t even gotten to see any of the sharks yet,” he mumbled mostly to himself. Mikasa and Eren emerged from the bathrooms. Armin began dragging to the shark exhibit and spouting knowledge about the creatures while doing so.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When 2:30 came around everyone was at the front door of the aquarium. Eren and Mikasa both looking exhausted while Armin stood there smiling.  
“Jaeger, you look more like shit then usual,” Jean smirked. Eren looked at him and flipped him off. Mr. Ackerman ignored them and did a head count.  
“Okay, get on the bus everyone,” everyone groaned.  
“When are we having lunch?” Sasha complained loudly.  
“As soon as you brats get on the bus,”  
“Come on, guys! Get your asses in gear!” Sasha yelled running onto the bus. Connie ran after her shouting.  
“You heard the lady!” everyone began getting on the bus and back into the seats they had before. When Armin and Eren returned to the bus, they found Jean comfortably resting his feet on their seat, legs strewn across the aisle.  
“Jean, move your fuckng legs. I’m too exhausted to deal with your shit,” Eren said, sending an exhausted glare towards Jean.  
Jean snorted and shook his head. “I’m not moving my legs for you, fucktard,”  
Eren acted as if he was going to punch Jean then sighed, “I’m too tired to deal with your shit,” Eren grumbled and promptly sat on his legs. Armin followed in suit.  
“Holy shit, Eren you’re going to break my legs with your fatass!” Jean said, his face twisted in a pain filled expression.  
Eren smirked “Are you going to move them?” Jean nodded. Eren and Armin stood up and Jean moved his legs. Eren and Armin both sat down. After everyone had settled down Professor Hanji did a head count. Once she finished she went back to the front of the bus and sat with Mr. Ackerman. The bus began moving again in search of a cheap fast food place for a late lunch.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After everyone had eaten their lunch, Sasha had told everyone to crowd into the very back of the bus. Everyone gave the brunette a confused look. “I’ll explain why then, okay?” They nodded and began throwing away their garbage.  
“Everyone finished eating?” Professor Hanji said in her usual enthusiastic tone. Once everyone had given her their affirmation she began speaking again. “Okay so let’s get back to the bus and get you guys home,” the were choruses of “Finally”s and “About time”s.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone had followed Sasha’s orders and sat in the back. After another headcount from Mr. Ackerman, everyone turned to face Sasha.  
“Okay you have us all back here what do you want?” Jean asked. Sasha smiled and motioned for them to come closer.  
“Truth or dare?” she said dramatically. A few people groaned and went back to their old seats Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, Mikasa, and Connie stayed. “I’ll start,” said Sasha “Truth or dare, Mikasa?”  
“Truth,” she replied stoically. Sasha tapped her chin in thought, and suddenly her eyes lit up.  
“Have ever had a crush on anyone here?”  
“Yes,” she said with calmly. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who, they quickly gave up knowing she wouldn’t tell. “My turn?” she asked. Sasha nodded. “Okay, truth or dare, Connie?”  
“Dare!” he replied excitedly. Mikasa thought for a second.  
“I dare you exchange shirts with the person to right,” she said, smirking slightly. Connie and Sasha looked at each other, then at their shirts.  
“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Sasha said looking down at her white button-up. Connie made a noise in agreement. Sasha began unbuttoning her shirt.  
Connie spluttered. “What are you doing?!” he shouted.  
“What? I have a tank top under this,” she said going back to unbuttoning her shirt. Once she was done Connie quickly took his off and they switched. Connie’s shirt was a little big on Sasha while Sasha’s shirt was a little small on Connie but it fit.  
“Don’t you look pretty, Connie?” Jean said, snickering. Connie gave him the finger. The others laughed.  
“Okay, Connie, it’s your turn,” Sasha said.  
“Truth or dare, Eren?”  
“Dare,” he said in a challenging manner. Connie and Sasha looked at each other and smirked at each other evilly. Eren immediately regretted his decision. “Wait, I chan-,” they interrupted him.  
“No backsies!” they shoutted. Eren held his hands up in a defensive manner.  
“Okay, okay,” he said, “What’s my dare?”  
“Your dare is to kiss one of the people on this bus,” Connie said smiling maniacally.  
“Okay,” Eren said nonchalantly. He turned to his right and kissed Armin on the cheek. Armin flushed a deep red.  
“That wasn’t a kiss,” Jean said, rolling his eyes. Eren narrowed his eyes at Jean.  
“Fine, I’ll show you a kiss,” Eren quickly cupped Armin’s face in his hands and kissed him. Armin squeaked in surprise but kissed him back. Eren’s hands let go of Armin’s face and went around his waist. The blond followed in suit, putting his arms around Eren’s neck. The onlookers catcalled and whistled, to which Eren replied with taking a hand off Armin’s waist and giving them the finger. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together looking deeply into each others eyes. Everyone else turned away from the two to give them some privacy. The blue eyed teen’s face was flushed a bright shade of crimson, while Eren was smiling smugly.  
“So, uh,” Armin stuttered while Eren laughed softly, “Shut up you smug shit,” Armin said smiling Eren’s smile grew.  
“Okay, you like me,” Armin nodded, “And I like you. So, be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes, idiot,” Armin said kissing him again.


End file.
